


Shopping Trip

by swimmingstudentchaos



Series: AU Cabenson [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/F, In my mind this is right, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, SugarBaby!Alex, SugarDaddy!Olivia, They love each other, alex is a brat, and an attention whore, and we love her for it, kinky asf, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingstudentchaos/pseuds/swimmingstudentchaos
Summary: Based on the prompt: “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me”
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: AU Cabenson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started out as someone requesting a Cabenson fic with the prompt “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me” 
> 
> So of course, I took my sweet time with it and ended up making this a long ass AU. A couple of weeks ago I had started a Cabenson AU with Sugar Daddy Olivia and Sugar Baby Alex so what better way to promote that upcoming fic than with a sneak pic into their day to day lives???? Amirite fellas?
> 
> Be warned, this is pure and utter filth.

It wasn’t a rare occasion for Olivia Benson to take her girlfriend, Alex Cabot, out for lengthy and very expensive shopping trips, and yet, it still surprised the blonde woman how much the businesswoman would spend in an afternoon just to make her happy. “Pretty girls deserve pretty things, princess", Olivia would say whenever Alex looked at a price tag and felt particularly guilty. They had been dating for months now, and still, Alex wouldn’t get over the older woman’s generosity.

Generosity that, and Alex could confirm, she would also bring into the bedroom (and all the other areas of their respective apartments, offices, cars, and perhaps a couple public areas that made Alex blush at the memory). Remembering how long Olivia wanted to wait until they finally caved in and how respectful she had been towards her, Alex had accepted that their encounters would start slow, controlled, and _extremely_ vanilla. How wrong she had been. Olivia Benson was the exact opposite. She was insatiable, passionate and kinky as all hell (as proven by her extensive collection of toys). But then again, so was Alex. They craved for each other with the same intensity, and both of them were eternally grateful for it.

Alex glanced at Olivia. Seeing her now so calm and composed, browsing through designer clothes, smiling sweetly at the sales representative helping them out today, sipping a glass of champagne they had been offered as soon as they walked in, was a stark contrast to who she was behind closed doors. Memories of their last encounter -which so happened to be earlier that morning- flooded her mind, and she couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend with hungry eyes.

As if reading her thoughts, Olivia looked back at her, the blonde woman's demeanor telling her that she was not thinking about clothes at all. Olivia shot her a grin that made Alex blush, but before either of them could say anything, the sales lady interrupted them, offering them yet more outfits.

A couple of minutes went by and Olivia’s phone rang, excusing herself for a moment. It wasn’t rare for her to receive work related calls at any point throughout the day, but Alex knew that they were never brief, and usually led to her having to make more calls and send emails back and forth. Still, she allowed Olivia the benefit of the doubt, walking around the store picking a few more things, and then heading towards the dressing room, followed by Olivia, still on her phone.

The waiting area of the dressing room in itself looked more like a private lounge, secluded from the rest of the store to provide some privacy. It had its own leather couch and coffee table, where Olivia got herself settled, while Alex was led through to the fitting room itself which was probably the same size as her dorm room in college (and better furnished too): a massive mirror hang on the opposite wall, and in lieu of a wooden bench or stool, lay a large, cozy armchair with an ottoman at its feet. The sales lady hung up all the clothes on a rack and left, reminding her to just press a button on the other side of the room if she needed her.

Olivia made herself right at home, going through her phone and e-mails while Alex tried on every outfit, coming in and out to get Olivia’s opinion. Just as the brunette predicted, every single outfit looked good on Alex, as much as she insisted she had to try on everything just to make sure. Not that she minded her girlfriend strutting in and out and modelling for her.

After the third or fourth outfit, Alex noticed Olivia was yet again too focused on her phone when she opened the curtains to the fitting room. She sighed. This was probably her favorite dress so far but she wanted to make sure Olivia could see her and approve.

“Liv?”

Nothing.

“Olivia Benson.”

Still, nothing. Alex sighed again and licked her lips.

“Daddy?”

Olivia’s head shot up so fast Alex got worried she would get whiplash from it. She dropped her phone and stood up as quickly as she could, a blush creeping up her neck. Alex smiled, and twirled around so Olivia could see the dress.

“Like it?”

“Wh- Oh! You look gorgeous baby”, Olivia smiled sweetly, trying to hide the effect Alex’s nickname had on her body.

“I know. I wanted you to see it though. Wouldn’t want you to miss anything”, Alex replied, winking at Olivia as she turned towards the fitting room. Shamed, Olivia muttered an apology, picking up her phone and putting it away. Alex was right. Her e-mails could wait.

A couple of minutes later, Olivia wasn’t sure if time passed a little more slowly when she didn’t look at her phone or if Alex was just taking longer than usual. She got up and walked up to the curtain dividing the fitting room and the waiting area. She leaned in, listening. She could only hear Alex moving around.

“Baby? You good in there?”

“Actually- could you come in here and help me please? I can’t reach the zipper”, Alex called out. Olivia quickly opened the curtain and walked in, turning to make sure she closed appropriately. What she saw when she turned almost gave her a heart attack.

Alex sat on the armchair, wearing a beautiful black lace teddy, her feet up on the ottoman, her long legs on display. She smiled wickedly at Olivia, the older woman’s mouth going dry instantly.

“Wh- when did you …?”, Olivia gestured at the outfit, suddenly struggling for air.

“You really should silence that damn phone every once in a while. You’ll never know what you might end up missing, Daddy”, Alex replied, her voice a low growl. She stood up and sauntered to Olivia and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. “So… do I have your attention now?”, she inquired, an innocent pout on her face.

Olivia groaned and pulled Alex towards her, kissing her hungrily, her arms around the blonde’s waist in an instant. Alex moaned into the kiss, arching into Olivia’s touch, the brunette deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue into her lover’s mouth, running her hands around her body, while hoping to find a zipper that would help her remove the teddy off of Alex’s body.

Alex chuckled into the kiss as she felt Olivia struggle to take the lingerie off of her. She had purposely made sure to get the most complicated-looking piece, knowing that Olivia would only get more desperate. Olivia broke the kiss, the clothing that she had found so appealing a few moments ago now her biggest enemy.

“I swear to God baby, if you don’t help me get this off you I will rip it off and take the tag up to the register so everyone knows what I did”, Olivia whispered threateningly, her voice deep and raspy.

As promising and arousing as the scenario sounded, she quickly slid off the teddy, discarding it on the ottoman, leaving her completely naked in front of Olivia. The brunette licked her lips as she took in her girlfriend's figure, and, as she did since the first time she got to see her naked, thanked the heavens for letting her have the goddess that was Alex in front of her.

The concept of Alex being absolutely naked, and Olivia being fully clothed never failed to get them both even more riled up- it made Alex feel so fucking wanted and desired. She felt like Olivia owned her, like she was a little play thing she used for her own pleasure and entertainment, fully at her disposal. With anyone else, she would’ve felt disgusted by the idea, but with Olivia? It was the hottest she had ever felt.

“Sit on my lap, princess”, Olivia snapped her out of it, and Alex saw that she was already sitting down on the armchair, facing the mirror. As soon as Alex complied, Olivia pressed the blonde’s back to her chest, her hands running up and down her torso. She then ran her hands down to her thighs, spreading them open, her fingers massaging her thighs. Alex looks at their reflection in the mirror, and then back at Olivia, who shoots her a grin.

_“_ ** _I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me_** _”_. They kissed while Olivia fondled her nipples and pulled them slightly, Alex moaning into her mouth at the thought of being so exposed. Olivia then nibbles on her ear as she slides a hand between her legs. “You do have to be quiet, baby, I would hate it if we had to stop before you came.”

Olivia kissed her neck, biting softly and then tracing her tongue on her skin while her index finger teased her entrance. Alex was already dripping, her hips bucking up into her touch.

“You are so wet baby, is that all for me?”, Olivia inquired, teasingly.

“Yes Daddy, it’s all for you. Always for you," Alex rasped, melting into Olivia's touch.

“You were planning this along, weren’t you?”, the brunette asked, taking her sweet time and doing her best to ignore how ready Alex's body was for her.

“Can you blame me, Daddy? You know I want you all the time", Alex replied.

Olivia smiled as she slowly slides two fingers inside Alex. Alex’s breath hitched in her throat and she hid her face in the nook of Olivia’s neck, hoping to muffle her moans that way. Olivia shook her head and held Alex's head gently, bringing it back up.

“No baby, I want you to watch this. I want you to see how good you take my fingers. How deep I can get. I want you to see me fucking you. Understand?"

A shiver ran down Alex's spine. "Yes, Daddy."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "Good girl".

Olivia started slowly at first, softly pumping two fingers into Alex's cunt; but being able to fully see herself her knuckle-deep inside Alex, how flushed she was and how hard her chest is heaving up and down, whimpering softly while biting her lip... seeing her on display like this, just for her, made her increase the pace faster and faster. She was entranced, not being able to stop looking at their reflection and at how good Alex looked like this. _Mine,_ she thought as she curled her fingers inside her.

“Look at you baby. You’re so fucking beautiful with my fingers inside you. You’re so fucking hot when you let me take you like this. You belong to me, pretty girl.”

Alex could barely speak as Olivia fucked her pussy, or form barely any thoughts for that matter, except for the occasional “yes Daddy, yes", "Fuck yes I’m all yours” or “I love it Daddy, fuck yes, fuck me harder, please”

Olivia's own arousal forced her to close her eyes for a brief moment. Alex could be getting fucked within an inch of her life, but she would still beg and say "please". How could Olivia ever say no to that? She added a third finger and pumped harder, pulling her fingers out almost completely and then thrusting them into her so hard and so fast that Alex was sure she would pass out from sheer pleasure. _And what a beautiful, way to go_ , she thought. For a minute, the only sounds that filled the room were the filthy, wet noises Olivia's fingers made when they met Alex's cunt.

“Do you hear that baby? Do you hear how wet you are?", whispered Liv as she used her thumb to stroke Alex’s clit lightly. The blonde bucked her hips against her hand, spreading her legs wider to allow Olivia to go deeper. Olivia curled her fingers inside Alex, reaching her sweet spot with every thrust. Alex could feel closer and closer to her orgasm, so ready to come all over Olivia's fingers, but she knows she needs to ask for permission first.

“Daddy please, I’m so close. May I come, please? Please let me come Daddy, pleaseee!!” she pleaded.

Olivia used her free hand to pinch Alex’s nipple. Fucking her harder than ever, she met her lover's gaze through their reflection.

“Come for me princess, let me see that pretty face when you come.”

Those words were the final element Alex needed to be pushed over the edge, coming so hard around Olivia’s fingers she had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to muffle her moans. Her entire body shook forcefully as she came, her hips lifting up from the seat while her head shot back. Olivia helped her ride out the final waves of pleasure. Coming to a stop, Liv realized they were both panting, Alex gasping for air while she let herself fall back, Olivia steadying her while kissing her cheek, cooing and whispering sweet nothings.

"So good to me babygirl. So good".

Alex could only hum in response. They stayed like that for a little, savoring the moment while their bodies cooled down. Olivia slowly pulled her fingers out, a sad whimper leaving Alex's mouth, her body always feeling so empty when the brunette was not inside her.

Olivia brought her fingers up to Alex’s lips, who gladly took them into her mouth, sucking and licking them. Olivia groaned at the sight. Alex looked at her with innocent eyes and Olivia knew at that moment that if they didn't leave the store they would most likely end up getting kicked out for inappropriate behavior. Olivia cupped the blonde's face and gently tilted her towards her own for a passionate kiss, moaning softly as she tasted Alex in her mouth. They broke for air, Alex smiling while Olivia pulled her up.

“Get decent baby, I’m taking you home. This isn't over yet", warned the brunette.

“But I haven’t finished trying on the rest of my clothes,” Alex protested.

“Then I guess we have to get everything don’t we?", Olivia replied casually, as if spending a couple thousand dollars on clothes were the simplest solution to all their problems.

Alex smiled as she took Olivia's hand. What could she say? She was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
